


Nothing Like You and I

by Metric07



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric07/pseuds/Metric07
Summary: Rana reflects on her situation and how much she has to lose and gain.





	Nothing Like You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Time wise this fic takes place before Luke's death. 
> 
> Shout out to sozialenigma1 on tumblr for helping me smooth out the rough edges of this fic. You're awesome.

She can’t believe it’s come to this.

Rana Nazir is willingly about to exercise at the gym. Of her own free will.

Okay, fine. It may not completely be by choice. It’s just that she has felt that throughout the past few weeks a truly explosive cocktail of emotions and pent up frustration has been building up and she desperately needs a socially acceptable outlet.

It used to be sex. These days Zeedan is usually busy getting his new business affairs in order and a large part of her is relieved. Rana’s not sure of the exact moment it happened, perhaps it was more of a gradual thing, but there is an ever growing part of her that feels like she is cheating on Kate when she is intimate in any way with Zee. The thought makes her scoff as the opposite is also true when she is with Kate. What a complete and utter mess. Still Rana thinks she should count her blessings because if Zeedan wasn’t so busy all the time he may have taken notice of Rana’s bizarre behavior as of late.

Work is a good distraction. Rana enjoys her work and she is good at her job but she can only take so many overtime shifts without causing too much suspicion. It was easier to explain away at first with Zee jobless but then Yasmeen got on Rana’s case about taking better care of herself, specifically her health as it relates to getting pregnant. At home she doesn’t get much reprieve from this façade that is getting harder to maintain day by day. It’s either Yasmeen or her brother Imran wanting her time and her company. Yasmeen hasn’t been able to keep true to her promise of keeping the baby talk and pressure of great grandchildren to a minimum. On the other hand, she loves her brother but she doesn’t need constant reminders of how she now has to don the golden child crown as it couldn’t be further from the truth.

As she walks past the reception desk she does a quick scan of the gym to make sure Kate isn’t here. That’s the last thing Rana needs at the moment. She knows Kate had a shift at the bistro and it seems like she picked a good time overall as the gym is pretty sparse at the moment.

Rana isn’t really concerned with what type of machine she wants to use, as long as it gets her heart rate up and helps her work up a good sweat. She does a quick glance of the options and opts for a treadmill. Before stepping onto the machine she makes some readjustments to her essentially never before worn gym gear. She vaguely remembers getting the outfit when she first started dating Zee. Purchased solely so she could get her flirt on at the gym. It’s a size smaller than necessary and she’s regretting that decision now.

Rana does a few quick shoulder rolls and small stretches to loosen up. This is what she needs. Mindless physical activity to blow off some steam. She’s not even paying attention to the program she selects on the machine and just sets a time on the machine and presses start. The warm up starts with a slow pace that has her holding a nice steady jog.

It doesn’t take long before Rana feels her thoughts wandering back to her current dilemma. She’s gone through so many different versions in her mind of the possible ways Zeedan is going react when she tells him she will be leaving him. The reactions vary drastically but they always end in anger and tears. A few of the scenarios have even made their way into her dreams. She can’t even get a moment of peace and quiet in her dreams now. You don’t need to be a nurse to know a lack of sleep and rest is only going to make your stress and anxiety worse.

She always comes back to the same thought.

It’s not fair.

Sure Rana acted out during her student days but who doesn’t? She has ultimately always done right by her parents. She studied hard, got good grades, and got a respectable job to make her family proud. Mind you she’s a nurse and not a doctor as her dad will be the first to clarify. It’s not a distinction that bothers Rana as much as people might think. For Rana, she was hyper aware of the years of school that would be required for the different types of jobs in her chosen field of study. She was determined above all else to gain some independence as soon as possible.

She’s really gone and done it now. She wonders what is going to cause her parents more outrage. The fact that their daughter was unfaithful and had an affair, or that the affair was with a woman. A white non-Muslim woman at that. Her parents may have pretended like they didn’t care if Rana didn’t marry an Asian Muslim one day but it was clear that was their hope and what was expected of her. Zeedan was literally the son-in-law of their dreams.

She remembers when she first got with Zee and how much relief she felt. She had found someone that she was genuinely falling more and more in love with as time passed and he was also someone that she knew her parents would approve of. It was a win-win. Her past relationships had been disastrous and deep down Rana was starting to think maybe it had something to do with her. You could say she had bad luck or it was karma or whatever you want to call it, but her past relationships had ended horribly and it was hard not to take it personally.

The treadmill speed increased slightly but Rana was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t even register the change as her body adjusted to the new speed.

It may not be fair but the situation she currently finds herself in is completely of her own doing. She’s the one who initiated things with Kate. She made the decision to kiss Kate. Kate, who until that point had been nothing but a good mate to her and Zeedan.

It may have taken her a bit of liquid courage but in hindsight Rana feels that the moment was an inevitability. She humours the thought of sending Imogen a thank you card. If it weren’t for her it may have taken Rana even more time to identify the feelings she was experiencing.

For longer than Rana would like to admit she’s felt like she has been on autopilot, simply watching herself go through the motions of a day to day that was feeling duller as time passed. At first she thought maybe this was simply her having a bit of trouble adjusting to married life. So she kept her head down and waited for the changes to feel more comfortable. For her new normal to feel, well, normal. Instead what she came to find is if you commit to playing a part long enough you can actually start believing it to be the truth. Before things with Kate kicked off a small part of Rana had accepted that her marriage to Zeedan was just what the rest of her life was going to entail. This is not to say it’s been all bad with Zeedan. They have made some great memories with one another, memories she holds dear and close to her heart. She loves him and it hurts so much to admit to herself that that is no longer enough. Not anymore.

She didn’t realize how unhappy she was until she had glimpses of true happiness with Kate.

It’s addictive.

Happiness.

When you’ve not experienced the highs of that kind of happiness and love in life and have nothing to compare with it’s easier to live through your day to day blind to the possibility. The problem is when you do discover how happy you can be you also come to see, with harsh unforgiving clarity, how truly unhappy and miserable you’ve been in the past.

Rana finds it harder to keep up the act of pretending to be content when she’s around Kate and hide herself behind the façade that comes so easily around everyone else. She thinks maybe there’s a part of her that is also desperate and grateful to have someone who she doesn’t have to pretend around. In the beginning any attempt to talk about her feelings with Kate ended in disaster. Either Kate would make a excuse and walk away or they would fight. Since Rana confessed to Kate just how much all this was messing with her head, Kate has been more patient and understanding with Rana. Going well beyond what Rana feels she deserves.

It’s selfish. Her pursuit of this happiness has a heavy cost and the outcome rests entirely on her shoulders. There is no possible way to come out of this situation as a win-win and either way she looks at it she will greatly hurt someone she loves.

Rana was right there when Zeedan learned of his granddad’s affair. She saw firsthand the fallout and devastation of that affair on the Nazir family. Zeedan had spiraled and called off their wedding, questioning his deeply held beliefs about the sanctity of marriage. It’s terrifying to think how he will handle the news when Rana tells him. She keeps trying to find something good to leave for Zee, like his own business venture, before she ends things with him. Naively and desperately hoping that it will make any of this better.

Then there’s Yasmeen. Who has been so supportive of Rana from the very beginning. She welcomed Rana into their home with open arms. Is this really how Rana is repaying the woman who sold her own jewelry, which had massive sentimental value to her, to have enough cash for the Nikah? Rana had been gutted when Zeedan told her how they had gotten the money together and getting it back was her first priority after they married.

Her heart hurts when she begins to think about how Alya will take the news. Her good mate turned sister-in-law who actually introduced Zeedan to Rana. Who trusted Rana with her brother’s heart. As fate would have it, it is also because of Alya that Rana met Kate. Kate had been Alya’s friend long before she met Rana. Rana can’t help wonder if Alya will ever forgive her when all is said and done. Wonders if she even deserves it.

The treadmill begins beeping and it pulls Rana from spiraling even deeper in her thoughts. Where did the time go? The machine indicates the cool down cycle is about to start and she takes a few seconds to slow down her breathing. She’s built up a good sweat and her legs will definitely be sore tomorrow.

Rana lets out a heavy sigh. Wondering why she thought coming to the gym was a good idea in the first place. She can’t escape her own brain. At the very least she doesn’t feel as anxious and tightly wound as when she first walked in. 

She hears excited chatter and laughter as she sees a group exiting one of the activity rooms in her periphery. She finds herself smiling when she remembers that back when they first started hanging out Kate had asked Rana to join her for a kickboxing class and Rana had promptly choked on her drink in response to the absurdity of the idea. Once they got to know each other a little better Kate was able to fully appreciate the humour in her asking Rana to voluntarily exercise.

She wonders what class the group just finished and momentarily turns towards them. That’s when she sees Kate and as if she’s aware that someone is looking at her she looks up from her phone at that exact moment and her eyes go cartoonishly wide when they connect with Rana. Kate does a double take like she can’t actually believe that Rana is here at the gym. Rana would laugh if she wasn’t having a similar reaction and focused on keeping her breathing steady. Still she smiles at Kate and Kate takes that as an invitation to walk over to Rana.

Rana realizes a moment too late she’s made a huge mistake because post workout Kate is pure torture to look at and distracting on a whole other level. Whatever the class was, Kate’s worked up a proper sweat and she tries to school her face as Kate approaches her machine and stops a few steps from the handrail.

“Surprised to see you of all people here” Kate doesn’t even try to keep the amusement out of her tone.

Rana doesn’t respond right away. A quick glance at the machine tells her there are only a few minutes left in the cool down cycle. She doesn’t really acknowledge Kate’s comment or unspoken question and instead asks a question of her own.

“I thought you had a shift at the Bistro?”

Kate’s amusement now spreads to her eyes.

“Aww, memorized my schedule have ya?” Kate smiles as Rana averts her eyes down to her feet. Rana feels slightly embarrassed at actually being called out on it, because it’s true. She has. What’s more, Kate’s good mood is infectious and she can feel the dark cloud looming from earlier begin to slightly fade.

“Well I did have a shift but last minute change in the schedule and it got swapped for later.”  
When Kate doesn’t continue and instead goes silent Rana looks back up to see Kate is studying her face. She still has that damn look of amusement on her face and Rana feels like she’s missing out on a joke. After a few seconds of holding steady eye contact Kate continues.

“I’m still waiting for an answer Rana.”

“What?”

“What’re you doing here? You really think I’m going to let this slide after the amount of grief you gave me for daring to invite you to the gym that one time. You made me feel like a right fool for that.”

Rana’s only response is an exaggerated eye roll but it seems Kate is determined to get a answer as she theatrically taps her wrist at a imaginary watch. Unfortunately, the action also draws Rana’s attention to Kate’s biceps and she knows she’s been caught when Kate’s voice breaks her out of her trance.

“Oi! My eyes are up here.”

Rana feels her face heat up and scowls as Kate has a good laugh at her expense.

“If you must know—“

“I must” Kate gleefully interrupts.

Rana pauses and contemplates lying, just responding with a flirty quip or joke but in the end she goes with the truth, because it’s Kate who is asking.

“I just really needed to not be in the house” she feels her shoulders drop as she says it, like she’s incredibly ashamed to admit that and her gaze drops back down to her feet. She quickly blinks back tears before looking back up at Kate whose own eyes have softened and she is just gazing at her with a look of understanding and support that is too much for Rana to handle right now.

Rana doesn’t want to get into it here and before Kate can say anything in response she adds in a flirtatious tone “well that and…I have all this pent up energy I needed to burn off.”

The change on Kate’s face is instantaneous. At first her eyes widen in surprise as she comprehends what Rana is insinuating. It’s quickly replaced by a dangerous glint, one that sends a thrill through Rana.

“Yeah I can definitely relate to that. The class instructor told me she’s proud of my increased attendance these past weeks. Gonna put my picture up on the wall. Gym member of the month, me.” Kate jokes as she glances at the timer on Rana’s machine which shows there’s less than two minutes left in her cool down cycle.

“You know, I still have some free time before my shift and the flat will be empty. You’re more than welcome to come with. Maybe we can find something to do together to help you burn off some more of that pent up energy.”

Rana smiles but ultimately shakes her head.

“Sorry I can’t. Appreciate the offer but I promised Yasmeen I’d help her with some workshop thing as soon as I get back.”

“Ugh, just my luck eh? By the way gym gear suits you Rana.”

Rana smirks as Kate tries to discreetly check her out and fails miserably.

“You might want to make that shower a cold one when get back to your flat Kate.”

When Kate narrows her eyes and opens her mouth to respond Rana puts up both of her hands in surrender.

“Just one nurse’s advice.”

Rana can tell that Kate is trying to fight back a smile and she loves it. However she is taken aback as a solemn look suddenly overtakes Kate’s face as she takes a step closer to the machine.

“You remember when I told you what I had said on that voicemail? When we were in the van?”

Rana is thrown by the sudden change in topic. “Uh…yeah of course I remember.”

She can’t read Kate’s face and is confused as to why she is bringing this up now.

“You remember right after when we made our way to the back of the van?”

Okay now Rana’s really confused. How could she forget any of that? Kate’s still staring at her with an unreadable look and she’s moved right up to the handrail, slightly leaning towards Rana as she waits for a response.

Rana doesn’t know what to say so she just nods and unconsciously mirrors Kate’s actions and leans in towards her.

Kate looks to either side of them to make sure no one can hear, which is frankly unnecessary as there is no one close enough to do so. Rana is too slow to pick up the beginnings of a smile forming on Kate’s face as she lowers her voice and in a husky tone says “Right, you remember that thing I did with my tongue that you were well into?”

Oh.

That.

Yeah. Rana definitely remembers that. She can’t believe Kate is bringing that up right now. Before she can even stop herself her mind is already back to that moment. Re-experiencing it.  
Rana doesn’t trust her voice right now so she nods again and clenches her jaw to prevent herself from making any sounds.

Kate bounces a step back like nothing’s happened and with a sickly sweet smile says “cool, me too. Well enjoy the rest of your workout.”

Kate looks so damn pleased with herself and has the audacity to wink before she turns to walk away. It infuriates Rana for two reasons. Firstly she can’t believe she fell for that and secondly, she’s enraged that Kate got the last word. She swears then and there she is going to get her revenge on that frustratingly adorable idiot next chance she has.

The last thing Rana hears before she decides to run for a bit longer is Kate’s retreating laughter as Rana turns up the speed on her machine.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there we go, my first fic ever. The power of Kana and 20gayteen. I wanted to post this before the upcoming funeral episode cause the spoilers coming out about how Zeedan is going to react to the affair in the show is stressing me tf out. I like Zeedan and hope they don't destroy his character.
> 
> This story line is still gonna get darker before it gets better. If you're on tumblr I'm @ metric07 and join me as we yell into the void.


End file.
